The Scourge of the Underground
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: while scouting the area of the soon to be conquered forest of the clans, Scourge unfortunately falls into a large hole now he must go thru the underground, will he kill those in his way, will he stay determined,will he return. well, you won't figure it out by just reading a summary.


"How's this mountain looking so far"?

A white cat with black spots turned to a small black cat, both wearing collars impaled with teeth much larger than their own "seems like most of it is just rock, but there's a small forest area up ahead".

The black cat thought for a moment "let's hunt and see how good that area is, then we'll head back" the black cat trekked forward "we'll have enough land as is". After a short walk the four cats encountered the forest like area, but unlike the place they came from a large pathway of dirt cut through it, reeking of housefolk stench "you two hunt around here, me and Bone will go ahead".

The other two cats, a tortoise shell and a blonde tabby, took off to the left. Bone and the black cat padded along the dirt path, out of hearing distance from the other cats "do you think we need this place, the forest is so big".

"I've seen the forest wither in the winter, it's best to see what we have before we need it".

"Alrighty then" they continued along in silence. After a minute, they came across a fork in the path "what is this thing"?

"I've seen the housefolk use them to eat food, not sure what one is doing here though".

"I guess a twoleg must have dropped it here, they've already left their smell all around. It seems the path splits ahead" bone nodded to the paths ahead, one with a wooden fence blocking it.

As they drew closer, they saw that beyond the fence was a cave, wind howling as it entered "we should take a look inside, make sure there is nothing dangerous in there".

"I'll go first, if that's alright Scourge" Bone stepped beside the small cat.

"If you must, don't go in thinking your gonna die first, go in thinking you get first hit". Bone relaxed a bit, and entered the lightly illuminated maw that was the cave. After a moment scourge entered, assuming that bone was alright "how's it looking"?

"Looks like there's only a hole".

"Really, how big is it"?

"Pretty big, like a metal beast, but fatter".

Scourge reached the big hole, the howling becoming more apparent "it must be pretty deep if the house folk fenced it off" he approached, but a stray root stole the footing from under scourge, and he slid down towards the hole.

"Scourge" Bone tried to get Scourge before he fell, but he was to slow and Scourge fell down.

Scourge awoke, wondering why he felt flowers along his body. He did just move into a forest, maybe he made his bed out of them. But he must wake up, the light indicated it must at least be morning. He opened his eyes, glancing at the dark walls, and the hole, far above him. The realization hit him like a rock, he fell down the hole. With a sigh, Scourge got up, _I need to find a way out, those cats will have their tails between their feet before long._ Padding down the hall behind him, at the end was an archway.

With a swift breath, he passed through, and in the next room was another mostly dark room, the only visible thing being a small grass patch and a flower, as he closed in on it, he saw a face "howdy I'm flowey, flowey the fl_" the flower, going with the name 'flowey' stopped for a moment "a cat, what the heck is THIS, there is supposed to be a human here".

Scourge was just confused _what on earth is he talking about_?

"Did the human leave. How am I gonna have fun now" he looked to scourge "what are you looking at, whatever, do what you want, I'm just gonna wait for a new human, bye" and the flower slipped into the ground with a frown on his face.

Before he could react, a giant twolegged creature walked in "oh my" she closed in, revealing horns and the face of a creature he may have seen on the back of a twoleg truck, a goat he thinks it was "are you ok my" she looked down at Scourge "kit"?

"I'm just short" Scourge replied, then being surprised he could understand this creature.

"My apologies" she spoke in a sorry tone "my name is Toriel, care taker of these ruins. I usually come by here to see if any humans have fallen down, but if you're the only one here, I guess I can guide you through the ruins, they can be dangerous to someone new" Scourge tried to respond "come see me in the next room".

Scourge just gave a sigh _if she's going to help, might as well, but she better not get in the way._


End file.
